


Circle

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 关于一条男人穿的百褶裙





	Circle

沈昌珉在郑允浩褪下原本运动裤的时候上前一把扣住他，像是捕猎中的野兽。  
他的哥哥，穿着规整的白色衬衣和灰色马甲，甚至连领带都整齐漂亮地束在领口，可下半身却除了条侧边开衩的裙子外空无一物——这是他们演唱会时Solo要穿的服装，郑允浩拿到手的时候他们正在排练。那时沈昌珉盯着那个衣架愣了两秒，隐约从下摆处和之前Cody的谈话中触摸到一个奇异的真相。他拦下在镜子前纠正动作的郑允浩，掩住一切不合时宜的神色：“哥，我想看看你的衣服。”  
“你自己……”  
沈昌珉立马截断他的话头防止话题偏离轨道：“我想看你穿。”

公司换了新址之后练习室变得宽敞又明亮，他们分到的那一间甚至自带一个更衣室方便平日排练——面积不大，有面落地镜，没有监控。  
郑允浩拿着衣架走进去的时候沈昌珉跟在他身后。他站在镜子前看到身后的男人，动作一滞想要说点什么。偏偏沈昌珉还一脸理直气壮，斜斜倚在门上目光倒是纯然的好奇。  
郑允浩动了动嘴唇，还是没有说什么。  
他先取下衬衣和马甲穿上，原本的卫衣就随手挂在一旁。这时他才看清横搭在衣架下方的不只有条裤子，一条长裙更是扎眼得过分。  
郑允浩冒出点慌乱，甚至下意识地瞟了一眼站在门边的弟弟：“这……”  
沈昌珉上前取下那条灰色长裙，裙摆像流水一样滑下，侧边的开衩也一览无余。他也没想到服装设计会如此不同寻常，目光在郑允浩即使穿着运动裤也细且修长的双腿上停留了两秒，才说：  
“哥先穿上这个，再把裤子换上就好了。毕竟离演唱会还有几天，你试过觉得不合适的话还能再修改。”  
他在瞬间下了决定，把裙子递给郑允浩，甚至还稍稍偏过视线来骗取男人的信任。郑允浩向来最容易被他说服，看一眼弟弟的侧脸，脱下鞋只穿着袜子踩在地上——沈昌珉被那双小熊印花的袜子吸引了视线，心里柔软一片，但腾上来的情欲却也跟着愈演愈烈，让他口干舌燥。他听到衣料摩擦的声音，镜子反射出的动作被尽收眼底。即使是拉锁和腰带的细小声音在狭窄的空间里也无处遁形。沈昌珉看到郑允浩因为裙摆荡漾而若隐若现的大腿，凑上前把男人压制在镜子和自己的缝隙间也就是一瞬发生的事。  
他伸手从开衩处摸到郑允浩的内裤边缘，接着轻轻磨蹭他的性器。  
“哥，我觉得这件衣服不是很好。”沈昌珉亲吻他，男人怔忪的神色让他硬得发痛，“你穿上它以后我只想操你，会影响演唱会的。”  
他们最近忙于工作，每天练舞到深夜就已经筋疲力尽。准备巡演向来是项繁重的工作。而他们前段时间甚至还在冷战。  
关于做爱的记忆甚至都模糊了起来。  
情欲被自己的爱人撩拨起来简直是易如反掌。郑允浩性器前端溢出的体液甚至沾湿了内裤。沈昌珉不轻不重的撩拨让他抓紧他的发尾，语调干脆地命令到：“快点。”  
沈昌珉亲吻他的耳垂和发尾，像一个温柔体贴的情人。他呼出的热气扑在郑允浩的锁骨处，男人细微的颤栗让他愉悦地眯起眼睛，说出的话确实不加掩饰的恶意满满：“哥现在的样子真是淫荡。”  
“裙子开到这么高——”沈昌珉扯下郑允浩的内裤，掀开裙摆已经勃起的阴茎就暴露在微凉的空气中。他的手包裹住郑允浩的性器，撸动的几下却又停下来，手指轻轻按压后穴周围敏感的褶皱，“是不是已经等不及被我操了呢？”  
郑允浩耳尖微红，却在沈昌珉琥珀色的眼眸中觉得心口发烫。他凑上去和他接吻，唇齿撞在一起时疼痛和欲望同时占满了他的脑海。一向以工作为重的队长也总会有失态的一天，面对眉眼间野心勃勃却依旧动作温柔的弟弟，他想，这是属于他的少年。

面对镜子的时候郑允浩下意识地偏开了视线。沈昌珉轻轻把裙子转了个方向，开衩落在后方倒是更加方便动作。他伸进两根手指慢慢扩张，一只手顺着郑允浩的脊线向上摩挲，最后划过他锋利漂亮的下颌线，停在了嘴边。  
郑允浩伸出舌尖轻轻舔过他的手指，刻意下沉腰胯摆出诱惑的姿态。沈昌珉呼吸一停，略微粗暴地挤进第三根手指，男人吃痛地蹙眉，却还语带笑意地调侃：“你这样像个小男孩。”  
“我本来就是哥哥的男孩。”沈昌珉说得缓慢认真。他扯下自己的裤子将硬起的性器顶在郑允浩臀缝中间，草草磨蹭了两下就扣紧男人线条分明的腰际撞了进去。他只顶进了前端，因为疼痛郑允浩眉头一紧。沈昌珉的手探到他身前握上阴茎上下动作。快感渐渐漫上来，郑允浩轻喘出声放松下来，沈昌珉便得寸进尺地深入了男人的身体。  
因为很久没有性爱，两个人都比平日要更加敏感。面前的镜子映出灯光和正在做爱的两人，肉体的撞击声回荡在狭小的空间中显得更加淫靡。郑允浩撑着镜子的手出了一层薄汗，他身子不自觉地前倾，又马上被沈昌珉箍住腰际，强迫着半直起上身来。  
沈昌珉解开他的马甲，隔着布料轻轻掐上挺立的乳尖，在他耳边絮絮低语：“哥，你看看镜子。”  
镜子里的郑允浩面色薄红，额头上细密的汗水在灯下闪闪发亮。他的黑色领带依旧乖巧服帖地挂在脖颈上，下半身的裙摆却摇晃出情欲的幅度，甚至还能隐隐看出性器的形状。  
“你这样很漂亮。”沈昌珉下身的动作连贯凶狠，摩擦过前列腺的快感让郑允浩头皮发紧。他皱紧眉头承受汹涌而至的快感，后穴下意识地收紧却又让被顶弄的节奏变快了两分。  
“我想看你穿着这样的衣服跳舞。”沈昌珉偏头亲吻他的侧脸，“穿着裤子在演唱会上跳过之后，再给我跳一次可以吗？就像现在这样——”  
“跳什么舞？”郑允浩深吸两口气，控制了语速反问到，“Puzzle吗？还是Closer？昌多拉，你更喜欢哪一个？”  
“只要是你的话，我觉得都很好。反正……”  
“反正最后我们都是要滚上床的，是吗？”郑允浩慢慢挑起嘴角。他在镜子中与沈昌珉对视，表情有隐约的艳丽和妩媚：“演出结束之后，我跳给你看。”  
沈昌珉呼吸一顿，接着便沉默下来。郑允浩总是有能掌控人心的魔力，而自己也总会心甘情愿地成为被他掌握的对象。这是他从小就仰慕又喜欢的哥哥，他从他身边的其中一个到唯一一个，用了将近半生的时光。他拥有了他的全部，所以也要把自己的一切双手奉上。  
事业、人生和未来，他们永远都无法与和自己分享一半骨血的对方分开，也因此而肆无忌惮。说到底他们骨子里都是偏执又疯狂的人，伤害和温情都只是深爱。  
郑允浩的后穴紧致，偏高的温度包裹着他的阴茎，理智被融化之后就只剩了最原始的性欲和冲动。他侵略性的目光紧盯着镜子中美丽性感的男人，有一瞬间几乎压抑不住想要看他带着满身伤痕，在自己身下哀哀哭泣的模样。  
他的眸子漆黑如点墨，最适合眼角一抹绯红，和摇摇欲坠的泪水。  
沈昌珉这么想，几乎要着了魔。  
裙子前端被郑允浩的性器沾湿，洇出几块水渍。明明是表演要穿的衣服，现在却没人在意上面层叠的褶皱的小块污迹。在临近高潮的的时候郑允浩下意识地收紧了后穴，换来沈昌珉更粗暴的操弄和细密的亲吻。  
“允浩哥，允浩哥……”沈昌珉的声调清甜，让郑允浩不合时宜地想起山林间的泉水。他闭上眼睛放任自己沉溺在这场意料之外的情事当中，任由他的弟弟在射精时咬上他的侧颈留下鲜红的印记。  
灰色的裙子被精液沾染得一片狼藉，但他们谁都没有在意，只是在急促的呼吸中交换了一个吻。

-END-


End file.
